Hear Me Roar
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: Waking up in a lab, Spencer is thrust into a world he never knew and his life changes forever...
1. Superstition And The Sword

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/Gargoyles or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I'm declaring this AU to cover my butt somewhat and I may be getting a tad carried with all these new fics but I just. Can't. STOP! O.o It's an addiction! My plot bunnies are out of control! And yet, I've yet to feel swamped! ;) Anywho, this is an idea I've had in the works for over a year and I finally decided to post it, so my doves, enjoy! And if you want to track updates or just chat, you can find me on facebook at Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)

P.S: I'm also delighted that this is the first ever crossover of CM and Gargoyles on FFN :D

Later my loves!

IntoTheWilds

xxxx

* * *

><p><em>"One thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled. It was a time of darkness. It was a world of fear. It was the age of gargoyles. Stone by day, warriors by night, we were betrayed by the humans we had sworn to protect, frozen in stone by a magic spell for a thousand years. Now, here in Manhattan, the spell is broken, and we live again! We are defenders of the night. We are Gargoyles!"<em>

**_-Goliath_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

Superstition and the Sword:

Spencer decided he was never doing a favour for Morgan ever again. When the older Agent had asked if he could do something for him, he didn't think it meant he'd end up on a stage talking about types of fetishes to over a thousand people in Manhattan. First chance he got he was going to make Morgan very, very sorry. It was dark when the twenty-four year old Agent eventually escaped the demonstration. The car park was empty, almost eerily so and feeling a tad creeped out the young Agent made his way swiftly toward his rented SUV. Fixing a lock of hair behind his ear, Spencer opened up his messenger bag and peered inside. His keys were easily found and heaven knows if it was FBI instincts or years of running from bullies, but the man suddenly spun around, eyes peeled wide as he took in the sight of a slim man holding a cane. He instantly relaxed.

"Dr Sevarius, you startled me."

The odd man smiled calmly, "forgive me Dr Reid, that wasn't my intention." Head tilting to the side Dr Sevarius leaned heavier on the cane. Spencer figured the man favoured his right to his left and wondered what injury had lead to the cane in the first place; after all, Anton Sevarius wasn't an old man to begin with. "You were very good up there Dr Reid. You didn't appear awfully comfortable, but you did well."

Spencer flushed, "Um, thank you. I...eh...well these sort of settings aren't usually my thing. I'm not very good at public speaking."

"Ah, a shy one," Sevarius chuckled, "that is something you will grow out of. I wasn't one for public speaking either as a boy."

Shivering when a sudden breeze swirled about them, Spencer wrapped his arms about his middle and smiled politely. Sevarius was an odd soul, but kind of interesting to talk to. Even in the cold, Spencer found himself enthusiastically talking to Sevarius, discussing his work and eventually discussing Sevarius' own work involving most recently a facility called Gen-U-Tech.

"Of course my latest experiment sort of got away from me and I find myself looking for a replacement."

Spencer went stiff, all earlier enjoyment fleeing from his body. A sudden warning prickled along his spine. He took a step back, his hand slipping to the gun at his hip, only to find nothing. He hadn't bothered with it since he was technically off duty. Panic gripped him. Hazel eyes darted this way and that in search of escape. He could easily outrun Sevarius, but something told Spencer, it wasn't Sevarius he needed to worry about. "I...I better get going. It's late and—"

"Oh, you misunderstand Dr Reid. You aren't going anywhere."

Sevarius made a sharp movement forward, dropping his cane. The man seemed to suddenly gain strength, the lame act gone, but Spencer was faster. Sadly, by moving, he removed his only protection. Away from the SUV, opened him up to a sniper on a roof a few feet away and it was barely a second later Spencer yelped when something bit into his neck. Naturally he reached up and ripped it out, blinking blearily at the tranquilizer dart. A thick fog loomed over him, clawing at his senses and no matter how hard he fought, Spencer was out in seconds, crumpling to the ground in a heap. Approaching the still form Sevarius grinned maliciously. Xanatos had told him not to take anymore, not with Detective Maza watching him and yet that only made Sevarius more inclined to continue his work. He had lost the others and now he wanted to start all over. Grinning maliciously, he waited for his men. The fun would soon begin.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p><em>Three months later...<em>

_New York City:_

SSA Derek Morgan barely tasted the coffee he was drinking. Hell, he barely tasted anything since his best friend had disappeared and every single miserable day the guilt ate him raw. If he had gone to the demonstration just as Hotch had asked him, it would be him gone without a trace, not Spencer. The kid had only been with the bureau two years, at least Morgan was hardier and able for it and the possibility of Spencer being dead was swiftly disregarded. He wouldn't even think such thoughts unless he had a body to confirm as such.

"Jesus, how can you drink that sludge?" SSA Elle Greenaway asked coming up to stand beside her teammate.

"To be honest Elle, I'm not even paying attention to how bad it tastes." Derek admitted.

"You'd be better off with motor oil, trust me," Elle informed him before holding out a set of papers, "I found these all over the notice boards. We're not the only ones looking for Maggie Reed."

Morgan took the papers and looked through them. Maggie was a young woman, not much older than Spencer that had travelled to New York from Ohio with dreams of becoming a star. With nothing but twenty-two hundred dollars to her name, she hit a rough patch and her money dwindled fast. Maggie had ended up on the streets. She had been technically missing for about a year, but it was only in the last week her family had reported it, a sad fact and nothing that could be helped. The BAU team were called is a favour to Maggie's father. The posters were drawn; someone had gone to a lot of trouble to sketch out Maggie's face.

"Did they see who put these up?"

"Yeah, a homeless kid that calls herself Merry-weather. She comes in every Saturday to see if anyone has any information." Elle started toward the SUV and Derek followed. "And get this; she isn't the only homeless person to go missing. Two men disappeared around the same time as Maggie. Merry-Weather mentioned it a few times and she also mentioned where their group is staying."

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on."

"I'll call Hotch."

Climbing into the SUV, Derek started up the engine when Elle rattled off their intended destination. He knew it actually. It wasn't far from the well known Gen-U-Tech. For the time being Spencer Reid left Morgan's mind and all thoughts revolved around their current case.

Just passed Gen-U-Tech Elle and Morgan found exactly who they were looking for. Merry-Weather was a scraggly little thing of sixteen. Her hair hung in a ratty mess about a face that had once been pretty and had yet deteriorated from years on the streets and lack of food. She hung back from the others gathered about fires made up in barrels and they knew the moment she copped them, her body went completely rigid and eyes that were horribly glazed darted up to meet their faces. Elle realised the girl had a fever.

"What d'ya want?" Merry-Weather snarked angrily, "We don't like your kind 'round here."

As a response Morgan pulled out one of the flyers and held it out toward the teenager, "we want the same thing you do. We want to find Maggie Reed."

Shock overtook Merry-Weather's temper and she scrambled to her feet, "y'all are gonna find Mags? None of the other cops wanted ta help, just 'cause she was on tha streets! Apparently, ya can't go missin' if ya have no home!"

That irritating belief was typical of quite a few. Stamping down his temper, Morgan smiled kindly. "Why don't we treat you to a decent meal and you can tell us all about it?"

For a moment Merry-Weather looked as if she might run instead. But after an internal debate the teenager nodded. Gathering up her backpack, with whatever meagre belongings she owned, the girl followed the FBI Agents to their car, smiling all the way.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p><em>Pain, blood, hate, fear<em>

_Pain...Blood...Hate...Fear._

_Pain_

_Blood_

_Hate_

_Fear_

_Pain, blood, hate, FEAR!_

The mantra kept up until Spencer burst from sleep his heart hammering fiercely in his chest. Eyes darting about, it took the boy a moment to settle his frazzled nerves. Of course, his state of mind could only be blamed on one thing. It was difficult to remain calm inside a cage and shackled. The shackle, of course, was a new edition. After he had almost ripped Sevarius' head off, the man thought it would be best. Looking about Spencer caught sight of his reflection in the glass and flinched violently. He would never get used to it. Three months ago Spencer had woken to this very cage and a smug Sevarius just outside. He had been stripped down to long sleeve tee and lounge pants and left on a bed. The memory was still burned into his brain.

_Spencer wished his head wouldn't pound so badly. Tranquilizer darts were a curse and though he knew the nausea and headache were normal, it didn't stop the boy from panicking a little. A fact that only grew when he found himself surrounded by bulletproof glass and on the other side stood a very smug Sevarius._

_"Welcome Spencer, to my humble abode," the man greeted with a positively feral grin, "I trust you slept well?"_

_"Not really," Spencer said carefully, pulling himself to his feet, "why have you brought me here?"_

_Sevarius grinned, "to begin my work anew and what better way to do it then with a certified genius?"_

_Spencer swallowed, "Harming me will only cause trouble in the long run Dr Sevarius. I—"_

_"Oh spare me your profiler mumbo jumbo Dr Reid, as it stands it no longer matters. I have already administered the serum."_

_He had WHAT?! Heart in his throat Spencer tore up his shirt sleeves and sure enough on his left arm was a tiny red, slightly swollen, mark where a needle had been recently administered. Frantic Spencer looked at the mad doctor._

_"What will this do to me?"_

_Sevarius sneered, "You shall soon see."_

_Before Spencer could respond, the worst pain he had ever felt tore through him, driving him to his knees and for the next several hours he gave himself over to Dante's inferno._

It had taken almost a full day for the serum to run its course and the result had nearly left Spencer out of his mind. Gone was the willowy youth Spencer was familiar with and in its place was something entirely different. He had gained an inch or two in height and his muscles had filled out considerably. His hair had turned black, growing to mid back and his body morphed and change. He now stood upon the balls of his feet—well—paws like a cat on its hind legs and a thick tail had grown from his spine. He had wicked looking talons and teeth, turned into a hybrid human/cheetah with amber eyes and because of added bat DNA, huge wings fanned wide from Spencer's back, a mix of colouring that blended with his fur. Spencer no longer looked remotely like himself, just another creature in Sevarius' plans to recreate Gargoyles supposedly. In other words he was a deluded monster who had fed into fantasy and had mutated people to gain what he wanted.

With a yawn, shaking his head, ears flicking up and down, Spencer pulled himself upright. His tail twitched back and forth, wings rustling nervously. There was a strange smell in the air. Someone new had come to Sevarius' labs. Head snapping around the youth watched the latest fool rock, paper and scissored into bringing him his meal. She was a timid little thing and with each movement on his side, the girl flinched as if she had been shot. He couldn't even bring himself to be annoyed. These people thought he was a mutated cheetah, not a human spliced with animal DNA. The girl entered his cage briefly and Spencer stayed put. If he moved too close he would be shocked by the shackle about his leg and considering the eel DNA that gave him energy to power his wings, it took a hell of a voltage to bother him, it also blocked his own charge. The tray was slid toward him and the girl removed herself from the cage at an impressive speed. She gave him one more terrified look and left. Rolling his brilliant amber eyes Spencer padded toward the tray and crouched down to his meagre meal and stretched out his wings giving them a flap. A groan escaped him when the stiff muscles protested. He really needed to get out and put his wings to good use. The door suddenly opened again and that new scent had Spencer twisting on his perch. His amber eyes dismissed Sevarius quickly and moved to a face he knew from the newspapers. David Xanatos if Spencer recalled correctly. Spencer kept his surprise to himself, tail twitching irritably.

"You are looking well today Dr Reid," Sevarius told him cheerfully.

Spencer was tempted to do his usual and ignore him, but his curiosity was getting the best of him, "You don't usually bring visitors Dr Sevarius." His voice had taken on a deeper, gravellier tone. His own mother wouldn't recognise him.

Sevarius leered, "Ah yes, but Mr Xanatos here is our wonderful benefactor."

"A benefactor you clearly ignored," Xanatos snapped angrily, "I told you to stop the mutate project!"

Spencer was fully aware there were others like him. In fact, the second he got out of this predicament, he intended to locate them. He was under no delusions that he could be cured. Ignoring the men's bickering, the youth finished his meal and returned to the nest of blankets in the far corner of his cage. Climbing in amongst them, the hybrid settled down, burrowing in. He knew his lack of reaction tended to irk Sevarius and Spencer didn't care. He hoped he'd annoy the doctor into making a mistake and once that happened he would escape and when he did he would take the lab down in the process.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p>Merry-Weather tucked into her meal of bacon and eggs as if it were her last. The little cafe was bustling with people coming and going and to the amusement of Morgan and Elle, the owner watched Merry-Weather like a hawk. "I may have nicked a sandwich or two from tha ol' geezer." She admitted between bites. "He ain't trust me since, not tha I care."<p>

Morgan snorted, "Of course. Well, let's get to the subject at hand. How did you know Maggie?"

"She ended up on tha streets after blowin' it as an actress. I got into bother with a local pimp and Maggie sorta saved my butt. Gave tha ass hat two hundred ta leave me alone." Merry-Weather shrugged a shoulder. "She is good people. She shouldn't have ended up like tha rest of us."

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elle asked gently.

"Just over a year ago," Merry-Weather reached for her coffee mug, "some fancy suit showed up one day, talked Mags into workin' for him, some secretarial gig. Never saw her again. Same creep had been sniffing around before tha too. Fred Sykes and another homeless guy went with him. I asked around, no one ever saw them again."

"And you don't think they just got set up somewhere?"

Merry-Weather smiled and leant back in her seat, "Mags wouldn't have cut contact. I can't speak for tha others and I'm guessing since tha feds are sniffing around, I was right ta worry."

She had them there. Morgan leant forward, "can you give us a name for this fancy suit?"

Merry-Weather nodded, "Uh huh, Sevarius, Anton Sevarius." Morgan stood intent on calling Garcia and getting information on this Anton Sevarius, but Merry-Weather stopped him. "I followed him, one night three months ago. I saw him outside this hotel in a car park talking to a tall, skinny guy. Sevarius called him Dr Reid."

Morgan spun around heart in his throat, "Sevarius took Reid?"

Merry-Weather blinked, "you know him? Yeah, he knocked him out, some goons showed up in a van and took him away. Tha cops wouldn't believe me when I told them!"

Shit, shit! They finally had a lead! After three months they now knew who took Spencer and he was a serial kidnapper! Leaving Elle to take care of the kid, Morgan left the cafe his fingers working fast over his cell. Garcia answered on the third ring.

_"Well hello hot stuff, what can I do for you?"_

"I need everything you can find on an Anton Sevarius."

_"Okay,"_ tap, tap at the keys and, _"Dr Anton Bartholomew Sevarius is geneticist and has been on the pay roll of quite a few big shots including the likes of Halcyon Renard at Cyberbiotics. He was recently employed by David Xanatos and—Oh."_

"Oh, what's oh?"

_"Well, he has been suspected of quite a bit of nefarious activities. Mostly illegal experimentations on people, though it was never proven."_

"Where can we find him?"

More typing, _"He's got an address listed and I'm sending it to your cell now."_

"Thanks baby girl," Morgan thanked before hanging up. He didn't mention Reid. There was no point in frazzling anyone until they were absolutely sure the boy was alright.

If anything, it was a step in the right direction, both for Maggie Reed and Spencer.


	2. Explosions And New Friends

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Criminal Minds/Gargoyles or their characters!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**Thank you so much my sweets for all the reviews, favourites, follows! I'm so glad this got feedback, I wasn't sure it would.

In answer to your question **GUEST**, Gargoyles was a cartoon from Disney that after a couple of seasons was continued on into comics. There was an animated movie which consisted of the very first episodes put together as one and Claw is one of the mutates from later episodes, first appearing in 'Metamorphosis'. He was an unknown homeless man until Sevarius plucked him from the street and spliced his DNA.

Nearly all these characters are canon; accept for Merry-Weather who is completely mine and the odd brief character such as Officer Bates in the upcoming chapter.

Any more questions my dearies ask away :D

P.S: For updates, or just to chat, find me on facebook under Intothewilds Fanfiction (Emza)

IntoTheWilds

Xxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

Explosions and New Friends:

Night was falling when Detective Elisa Maza pulled up outside the precinct and her brown eyes climbed to the top where the clock tower stood. The sun was just kissing the Horizon and with a sigh Elisa ventured into the bustling precinct. Officers greeted her and she replied politely. She noticed some of the BAU team near the back, surrounding a board and a pang of guilt went through her. They were looking for Maggie and Elisa knew _exactly_ where Maggie was, but all involved knew it was best not to tell the feds that. Neither Maggie, nor the others wanted to end up like lab rats. Detouring long enough to grab a coffee, the detective made her way to the lonely little broom closet, which lead to a trap door in the ceiling. Reaching up Elisa pulled the cord that gave her access to the service ladder and climbed right on up, just in time for the sun to disappear and the first sounds of Goliath and the others waking up to fill the air. With a great bellow Goliath spread his huge wings and shook off the last of his stony sleep before turning to face their guest. A smile lit up his features.

"Elisa!"

Elisa chuckled at his exuberance, accepting the warm hug when it was given, "Hey Goliath."

The clan gathered around her, all greeting her, but it was wise old Hudson who first noticed something was off. "You look worried lass." He said gently. In fact something had been clearly bothering her for a couple of days, but none of the Gargoyles said anything. They were waiting to see if their human friend would willingly share. Hudson, however, decided she needed the prompting.

Elisa sighed, "There's a team of federal Agents here. They're looking for Maggie."

There was mixed reactions and Goliath silenced his clan with a gesture, "they can't be allowed to find her Elisa, they wouldn't understand."

"I know Goliath and if I have my way they won't find her. I don't want her, my brother or Claw to end up poked and prodded at." Which no matter how good natured people were or how much they wanted to help, mutates would be downgraded to _creatures_ at best. "Maybe one of you should do a check in, see if the Labyrinth has had any breaches."

"I'll go," Brooklyn volunteered, "Wanna come with Broadway?"

"You got it," Broadway grinned. It had been a few days since they had left the clock tower and Broadway would happy to spread his wings.

Moving to the edge, the pair of Gargoyles opened their wings wide and jumped, gliding away into the distance. Elisa crouched to pet Bronx and Goliath frowned. She was keeping something from them. "There's something else." It wasn't a question.

Elisa rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wished Goliath didn't know her so well, "Something cropped up and it's a cause for concern." Hudson, Goliath and Lexington exchanged looks. That sounded terribly ominous. "Sevarius might be up to his old tricks."

All three gaped and screamed in unison, "WHAT?!"

"I've had eyes kept on him and he's been seen talking to certain individuals that suggests he's reinstating the mutate project."

"Has he taken anyone yet?" Lex asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Even if he hasn't, it won't be long until he does."

And God knows what he would create this time. Sevarius' knowledge made him extremely dangerous and though Elisa had cause to be worried, she had no definite proof he was a threat. Goliath hadn't the same hang ups. He was tempted to question Xanatos. Whenever something of this magnitude happened, it was ALWAYS Xanatos behind it. Leaving Hudson and Bronx to watch the clock tower, Lex and Goliath made tracks and Elisa slipped back downstairs just in time for the Chief to call her over.

"Maza, this is Agent Gideon, Agent Hotchner and their liaison Agent Jareau. As of now you're at their disposal."

Wait, what?! Damn it! This made it a lot harder to act innocently oblivious! Elisa opened her mouth to come up with a million and one excuses when the precinct doors suddenly burst opened and Agent's Morgan and Greenaway burst in, a frenzied world wind and looking as if they had seen a ghost, or several.

"We know who took Maggie Reed," Morgan said once beside them, "it's the same person who took Spencer!"

"What," Hotch spluttered, "Explain, now!"

"We found a homeless kid, Merry-Weather," Elle swiftly began, "she was the last to see Maggie and identified the man Maggie went with, a Dr Anton Sevarius."

"He used to work for Gen-U-Tech," Elisa supplied a little hoarsely, frowning a little, "Who's Spencer?"

"A co-worker of ours that went missing three months ago, he was taken by Sevarius." Morgan turned his gaze onto his superior. "Merry-Weather witnessed the kid being taken; she said the cops wouldn't believe her!"

A sneering voice interrupted them with, "Merry-Weather AKA Jane Efron?"

Morgan slowly turned and took in the cocky looking officer stood not too far from them. _Punk assed little eavesdropper!_ "That's what I said." Morgan gritted out angrily.

The officer foolishly laughed, "You actually took that hooker seriously?"

"You're Officer Bates," Morgan realised, "you took her statement."

"I humoured that kid, jumped up off her nut."

"If you're trying to suggest drug use—" Elle began only to be sharply cut off.

"Oh come on, of course I am. She was high as kite when she gave that statement!"

It took all of Morgan's self restraint not to pummel the creep. They had spent enough time with the teenager to gauge any drug abuse and she showed no signs. Oh she was definitely ill and severely malnourished, but certainly nothing drug related. With more important things to worry about, Morgan turned away from Bates dismissing him. When Bates opened his mouth, his Chief finally thawed from his shock and barked out, "My office NOW!" Elisa watched the suddenly cowed youth march after their superior and she didn't pity him at all.

"Have you checked out this Sevarius character?" Rossi asked, pulling them back to the matter at hand.

"Garcia found an address, but it was a dead end." Pulling out a chair Morgan dropped heavily into a seat. "We were so close!"

Elisa was barely listening. Sevarius had taken another! And she was no idiot; she knew there were only two conditions they would find the kid in, very dead or no longer quite human. The first place to start looking was Xanatos; she just prayed they weren't too late. Without anyone noticing, the Detective made tracks out of the precinct and reached for her cell, hoping that tech savvy Lex had his along with him.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p>Merry-Weather strutted back to her humble abode. A few looked at her in distaste for daring to talk to a fed, but the teenager didn't care. Whatever helped Mags and all that, right? The day had long bled into night when Merry-Weather ventured home. Agent Morgan had insisted on giving her some money and unsure of where her next meal was coming from, she gratefully took it. Some of the wandering creeps called jeers at her, but she didn't care. They would finally find Maggie!<p>

Lost in her thoughts, Merry-Weather never saw the danger until she was grabbed from behind and the world went dark.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p>Spencer paced the small prison irritably; tail flicking this way and that. He felt edgy. Something wasn't right. Ears rising and falling at every sound the youth snarled low in his throat. Someone was coming, and that someone was very...very afraid. Screams, he could hear screams and pleading. The sound only made him snarl louder, wings rustling, hackles up and claws out. Spencer listened, but the screaming was fading fast and suddenly a fury, white hot blinding rage he hadn't felt in his three months in captivity overtook him and the great cat within him stole over his senses. Sevarius had clearly ignored Xanatos again and had taken someone else and Spencer could no longer sit idle. Stalking toward one glass wall of his prison, Spencer swallowed his pain filled shriek when the shackle about his ankle came to life. The pain was excruciating, but those fading cries for help were enough to urge him onward. He just hoped his plan worked.<p>

Electricity cut through him in waves, but Spencer waited and waited and eventually the shackle shorted itself out. With a shaky groan Spencer fell to his knees and gave in to his discomfort for just a moment. Reaching down he ripped off the mangled shackle and focused his amber eyes on the thick glass. A feral grin twisted his lips and reaching inside to his own charge Spencer directed it toward the glass. Pulse after pulse spilled from him until finally the glass began to shatter and splintered apart. Triumphant, Spencer wasted no time. He sprinted toward the door. He still ached, but for now he could ignore it.

According to his sensitive nose there were only two others in the underground lab, Sevarius and an unknown female. Snarling Spencer followed both scents. They took him one floor up and the closer he got the louder her screams became. His pawed feet made no sound as he glided over the green linoleum floor. His wings rustled a whisper of sound and above his head was a pipe line. Gas his nose told him, the chemical pouring into radiators to give heat to the facility. A plan was already forming in Spencer's mind and with a rumbled growl he kept on going. "What did you tell them Merry-Weather?!" He heard Sevarius bellow.

"Nothin'," His captive screamed, "l-let me go!"

Spencer heard the slap and the girl's cry of pain. Enraged he dropped to all fours and took the last few feet at an easy spring, slamming into the room. Sevarius whirled around and for the first time ever Spencer saw real fear on the sleazy bastard's face. Copping his reflection in a mirror on the far wall, he saw why. Spencer looked positively murderous! The girl—Merry-Weather—let out a blood curdling scream at the sight of him, but Spencer paid no heed. He had other things to deal with.

"Let her go," the creature growled out.

"So you can kill me?" Sevarius laughed harshly. "Not likely Dr Reid."

Merry-Weather stiffened, "Oh my God! You're the kid Agent Morgan's looking for!"

Spencer's amber eyes blew wide with shock. Morgan was here, looking for him? Merry-Weather let out another scream, this one, one of fury, "What did ya do ya bastard?! Did ya do tha same thing to Maggie? Where is she?!"

Spencer used Merry-Weather's sudden rage to his advantage and lunged forward separating them both. Merry-Weather struggled fiercely, but her strength was nothing compared to his. Pinning Sevarius by the throat he wrestled his captives to the exit he had noticed just outside the office door. It lead to a fire escape and below was water. They were by the docks—perfect. With a sharp toss he threw Sevarius to the water and keeping a hold of the teenager Spencer spread his wings wide and with a few practice beats he rose into the air. Merry-Weather clung to him, her face buried in his furry chest and amber eyes locating what he wanted; Spencer conjured up a charge and directed it toward the tank of gas. From his place in the water Sevarius howled with fury, but it was too late. The explosion was spectacular and clutching his charge tight Spencer put his wings to use. With each powerful flap the more confident he felt. The inferno rose, the temporary lab blew to smithereens and the heat followed on Spencer's tail. Mild pain bloomed in his side but he ignored it and with one more powerful flap of his wings he was away from the danger and flying toward freedom.

Merry-Weather could scarcely believe what was happening. Smoke climbed to the heavens in a great plume and for a moment she could still hear Sevarius' furious screams. Her heart rate began to finally slow down and though Spencer's appearance startled her, she now knew he was a person, that Sevarius had done this to him. He was safe.

On the wind Spencer glided until he grew tired. He found a vacant apartment building, one that looked as if it had experienced a recent fire and swoop down to land. His own gracefulness was a shock, but it didn't last. He had just barely set Merry-Weather on her feet when pain exploded in his side. With a yowl he fell to his knees and saw for the first time what he hadn't before. A jagged bit of shrapnel embedded in his side.

"Dr Reid!" Merry-Weather yelped darting toward him.

"Nnn...That's not good." Spencer didn't dare pull it out—at least not just yet.

"Oh man, you need a doctor!"

Spencer couldn't help but chuckle, "I can't exactly walk into a hospital like this kid. I...I can treat it myself."

"How...your buddy Morgan told me you're not tha kinda doctor!"

"I'm not," Spencer grimaced, "but I can deal with this. I...I just need needle and thread."

The current of electricity in his body sped up everything, from his metabolism to his healing. A wound like this he could heal in a week, he just needed to seal it till then. To his shock Merry-Weather produced needle and thread from one of the numerous pockets stitched into her jacket.

"Sit, Dr Reid, ya won't be the first I've stitched."

With a nod Spencer got comfortable and with a sharp tug he pulled the sliver of metal free. It hurt, damn did it ever hurt, but he swallowed it down. Merry-Weather was a fast worker. Using a lighter to burn the needle, she swiftly got to work and by stitch three Spencer had numbed to it. When she finally finished, he smiled gently, "thank you."

"Ya saved my life, it was tha least I could do."

"What's your name?"

"Everyone calls me Merry-Weather, but its Jane...and you?"

Spencer smiled gently, "My name is Spencer."

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p>Broadway and Brooklyn glided over the many buildings on their way back to the clock tower. Talon and his clan were unharmed and suffered no breaches as of late. With that knowledge the pair was happy to return home. It was Brooklyn who first noticed a peculiar sight and he pointed this out to Broadway. It didn't look like Demona, not with a human alongside whoever it was.<p>

"What should we do?" Broadway asked.

"It's not Demona, but we better check it out."

Together they swooped down landing only feet from the strange creature and his human companion. The girl leaped to her feet with a cry of fear and the winged feline moved to stand in front of her. Brooklyn and Broadway tried not to growl. They hadn't expected Sevarius to go after someone so soon. The boy's amber eyes darted between the two and though he was clearly tense, he didn't appear concerned. Brooklyn noticed he was hurt and opened his mouth to say something when the cat creature spoke.

"You're the Gargoyles," the boy said, tone gravelly, "the species Sevarius fashioned mutates after."

Merry-Weather looked backed up another step just to be safe, "can we trust them Spencer?"

Spencer nodded, "they aren't a danger to us." Slowly Spencer moved toward the Gargoyles folding his wings close to his back. Brooklyn and Broadway didn't so much as flinched, in fact they appeared used to him and Spencer wondered if they knew the other mutates. Sevarius had said during one of his rants that the Gargoyles had stolen his work, so it was quite possible. Deciding to take the first step in introductions, Spencer reached out a furry hand. "I'm Spencer Reid."

"Brooklyn," The red Gargoyle responded in kind shaking Spencer's hand before jerking a thumb toward his companion, "and this is Broadway. You look like you've had it rough."

Spencer chuckled, "it hasn't been the best time the last three months, but at least I'm finally outside of that damn cage." Spencer's head suddenly began to spin and the youth swayed on his feet. Adrenaline fleeing from his body, exhaustion swept over, telling him how much he had just put himself through. Escape plans, newly flying, electrocution and being impaled somewhat on a shard of metal. With a groan he fell and Brooklyn darted forward to catch him.

"Spencer!" Merry-Weather cried out, but the boy was unconscious. "Oh God, is he okay?"

"He seems fine," Brooklyn commented scooping him up, "just exhausted."

When Brooklyn and his pal started toward the building's edge, fear rose up in Merry-Weather like a tsunami, "w-wait where are ya going?"

"We'll take him back to our home," Broadway explained, "he'll be safe there."

"Take me with ya," Merry-Weather blurted out her eyes wide, "p-please. With him, it's the safest I've felt in a long time and with him I can finally find Maggie."

Brooklyn gave a start, "you know Maggie?"

Sniffling Merry-Weather nodded, "we were friends. I've been trying to find her. Please...P-Please...take me with ya!"

Brooklyn and Broadway exchanged a look. The traded message was simple, how much would Goliath sliced them up for this? In the end Broadway stomped toward the teenager and scooped her up. Before Merry-Weather could protest, they were airborne.

* * *

><p>././*:::*:::*\.\.\S**/**C/././*:::*:::*\.\.\

* * *

><p>"Well that was pointless," Lex snarled out angrily landing next to Goliath who was carefully setting Elisa on her feet, "Xanatos wasn't going to help us no matter what we said."<p>

"Yeah," Elisa agreed irritably, "and I know for a fact that son of a bitch knew something!"

Goliath wasn't paying attention. He had gone suddenly stiff. There were two unknown scents inside their home. With a growl he silenced his companions and started toward the door. Hudson surged from his recliner and to Goliath's shock a scruffy teenage girl appeared beside him.

"Whoa," the girl gushed, taking in the sight of Goliath a goofy grin lifting her pale pink lips, blue and green eyes sparkling with mischief, "ya gotta be Goliath. Brook's been tellin' me about ya."

"Why is she here?" Goliath barked gruffly, his eyes locking on Hudson's face.

"Brooklyn and Broadway brought the lass back, along with the latest poor lad to be mutated by Sevarius."

"What?" Elisa demanded to know striding forward, "That kid, Spencer Reid's here?!"

Naturally this lead to a lot of owlish blinking, confusion and much needed explanations, luckily it didn't take them long to catch up and once everyone was briefed on the whole mess, Elisa, Goliath and Lex were given the first look at Spencer. Elisa let out a string of curses crouching down by the slumbering feline. How in the hell would she tell his team?


End file.
